


Pet Minutes

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series, DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s01e27 The Underdwellers, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 04:17:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17439791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. Frowning, the Sewer King remained near a sick pet alligator.





	Pet Minutes

I don't own Batman TAS characters.

 

Frowning, the Sewer King remained near a sick pet alligator. He scratched its snout. A tail wagged. He tried to smile and laugh.   
The Sewer King viewed a stuffed alligator on the ground. A toy from his childhood. The alligator bit the toy. 

''Your last day alive. You wreck toys?'' 

 

THE END


End file.
